Web pages can include sets of instructions, such as scripts, that are executed to display an animation on a computing device. Although such instructions allow web pages to easily display animations, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that the execution of the instructions generating these animations can result in animations that have a jittery or jumping appearance. Displaying such animations results in an undesirable user experience because the animations, rather than having a smooth appearance, have a jittery or jumping appearance.